The digi-destined insult show!
by Takeru
Summary: Will Achnimi win one million bucks or will Leo's Angel kill him


  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or anything else  
  
  
"From America own Japan sports TV show: The digi-destined couple insult show! Using real life people! And now the host of the show are Takeru Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji!" The guy with the speaker said as Takeru and Kari walked out holding hands and Ken and Yolei holding hands "Hi everyone!   
The couples for this game show are achnimi and dvei losers, the next pair are Minako and Tenshi Takaishi, and the last couple are Kino Makoto and Meiou." Takeru said as six people walk on stage.  
  
"Ok now we will take a break as our couples here change for their 6km run for $100 dollars!" Kari said as the stage lights turn off and everyone walks off stage.   
  
Backstage  
  
"All right you are going to be on stage in two mins so get you ass changed into your short and T-shirts!" Ken shouted as everyone runs into change rooms except the hosts.   
  
Mins later  
"Hi, and we are back to the digi-destined insult show!" Yolei said into her microphone "Now our couples will be walking the whole course six times and each lap is one kilometer." Kari said "And the winning of the course will win $100 dollars." Takeru said into his microphone in a happy voice. "On your marks, get set, and go! As all of them ran like mad "Tenshi is in the lead! No wait, Kino is in the lead as for Achnimi-. (As he looks at Achnimi)This guy is a loser he is the last still on the lap when Tenshi and Kino are on their third lap. God this guy sucks!" The guy with the speaker said. "Boo, boo, boo! You suck Konoyaro!"   
  
2hours later   
  
"Get off the track!" the janitor said as he pushes Achnimi off the track. After he walks up the steps to the first place step slowly and when he got on it the janitor pushes him off and said, "Get off!" as Tenshi steps onto the first place and gets $100 dollars. "And the first place is Tenshi! The second place with $50 dollars is Kino and the last place is that moron who would get off the track when we told him too. Quatre that piece of shit! The guy with the speaker said, "Yeah, how would a top writer married a dickhead?" one of the audience shouted.  
  
"For $500 dollars. What would you do if your wife was held hostage? A. Give them money B. Leave her to die C. Trade you for her D. Die with her. Your answer idiot?" Takeru said "I choose E. Strip in front of everyone." Achnimi said as he rips off his shirt "There is no E-. (Looks at Achnimi)Oh, fuck oh god this is nasty." Takeru said as he put his hands on Kari eyes   
  
  
"I never thought I would have to do this but- BRYAN GET YOUR MEN OVER HERE!" Ken shouts into his microphone then 3 men and Bryan and Leo walk up to the host and couples "Here put these on they will protect your eyes." Bryan said as he hand them out. A huge glass covered the audience from Achnimi "You will not strip in front of girls and guys and digi-destineds! Understood!" said Bryan's men "I will strip in front of digi-destineds and hot chicks and men." Achnimi said, "Hey, what am I?" Devi said "Leo we need help get your angels here." Bryan said to Leo "I thought so." Leo said as he opened his cell phone and dial a number.  
  
  
Leo's Angels 2:30pm  
  
"RingggRingggRingggg." "Hello, Leo." Bosley said "Good Afternoon Angels." Leo said on the Microphone "Good afternoon Leo." "Your new assignment is to come to the digi-destined insult show where I am and kick this jacks butt." Leo said as a picture appears on the screen with Achinimi ugly face "Oh god." Alex said, "This is bad real bad." As Dylan throws one of Alex's muffins at Natalie. "That hurt you know." Natalie said, "Stop it." Bosley said   
  
Six hours later   
  
"You will not strip in front of girls and men and digi-destined."said Bryan's men "I will-." Achnimi said then boom in the face with a baseball bat. Out of the blue three girls walk into the stadium "Here comes the Angels." Leo said, "We will take it from?" Alex said to the men. "All, right hot chicks!" Achnimi said then three kicks to the head "Yeah that is the stuff." Achnimi said as Natalie flipped him over "Damn this jackass!" Natalie said suddenly Achnimi jumped up and kick her "oh, that is it you are going to get." Natalie shouted as all third girls jumped and kick his head right into the wall making a hole.  
  
"Thank you Angels!" Takeru said as the audience cheered on. "This will be the first episode of Digi-destined insult show to insult this jackass." Ken said as he kick Achnimi in the balls "Oh yeah that's the stuff." Achnimi said   
  
"Well join us next week as we continue insulting jackass here." Kari said in a smile  
~~~~  
End of chapter one this one wasn't too funny but it will get more funny bai-bai! ^_^ R&R (I am just trying to insult people I dislike not hate)  
  
  
Story name Real names  
Bosley- Robbie  
  
Alex- Sabrina  
  
Natalie- Bonita  
  
Dylan- Michelle  
  
Bryan- Bryan  
  
Charlie- Leo(I just called him Leo instead of Charlie)  
  
  



End file.
